Existing workstations require physical contact to transfer a session of user operation of a computer or workstation. A user needs to identify himself before assuming control of a workstation and in order to log in to associated networked devices requiring user authentication. The human physical contact required facilitates germ transmission which is of substantial detriment in hospitals and other facilities where there is an elevated risk of spread of bacteria, viruses, microbes etc. A user typically gains control of a workstation by entering identification information via physically attached input device (such as a keyboard, mouse, card reader, etc.). This increases the opportunity for a workstation (e.g. a terminal) to be used for unauthorized purposes. Terminals occupy substantial space so typically cannot be conveniently mounted on walls because of the need for a physically attached input device. Further, a user may connect to different applications executing on the same or different servers from one or more workstations at different locations. If a user roams from one location to another in this manner without properly disconnecting a session of operation, the session remains “active”.
In existing systems, when a user connects to a server from a new location, a new session is created even though there is a concurrent previously created operation session. The reason for this is that the previously created session is in an “active” rather than “disconnected” state. Therefore there are two “active” sessions associated with the user. If this goes on repeatedly a user will create many concurrent “active” sessions of computer operation. This is undesirable because multiple sessions consume server resources and represent a potential security problem particularly as a session may leave confidential patient medical information available for unauthorized access. Also, a user that initiates a second concurrent session may need to engage in burdensome navigation to return to a previous position achieved in a first session to continue work tasks using an application. A system according to invention principles addresses these problems and related problems.